


Just say it

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Reasons why Dans a fail, Texting, danisnotonfire - Freeform, i need to stop, pleasereview, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: dan needs to pay attention to who he texts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please review i need to know if i should keep with writing fanfiction . also dan is the normal text. EDIT: OH MY GOD THIS IS THE MOST HITS IVE EVER GOTTEN ARE PEOPLE STILL READING THIS. LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT MORE

 Hey pj, i have a problem

**_Hey,what's wrong?_ **

I...nevermind i can't.

_**Oh will you Just admit it already** _

I don't know what you mean?

_**You know what i'm talking about...you love him.** _

Who phil! Thats insane!

_**It's not,and you know it** _

No,no,thats crazy. No way!

_**Then why do you look at him the way you do?** _

I i don't know

_**Why is he the first thing you think about in the morning?** _

I...i don't know what you're talking about

_**Why does your heart break whenever he's upset?** _

Be..because…

_**And what about your constant need to be with him?** _

He's my best friend that's all!

_**If he's “just you're friend” then tell me,** _

_**why are you more afraid of losing him than anyone else?** _

_**Why do you feel so nervous whenever you say anything to him?** _

_**And most of all why are you trying so hard to prove to yourself that you don't love him**_!

I...I...Fuck it l know i love him but i can't!

_**And why is that?** _

Because if i lose him i will lose the only reason i want to live.

_**You don't know that. He could love you just as much. Take a risk.** _

And how would you know that?

_**Dan,check who you're texting** _

Oh god...phil…

_**I'm sorry...** _

_**it's just you said you had a problem and i was curious as to why you didn't talk to me about it.** _

_**But you said nevermind.** _

_**So i took the chance to see if i was right about what i thought.** _

You...you knew

_**No, i kinda thought you did but i thought it was crazy because there's no way you would ever love me back.** _

...love you back…

_**Yes dan. I've been in love with you since 2009.** _

_**I just didn't know you did to till now** _

Phil

_**Ya** _

Will you be my one and only?

_**Of course i will.** _

I love you...oh god it feels so good to be able to tell you that

_**I love you to bear.** _

So...what's for dinner? I was thinking pizza

_**Haha sounds great my love.** _

My love...i like the sound of that.


End file.
